Mortal Kombat 2 Outrealm
by Lolita Ex Mortis
Summary: Just when evil was thought to be defeated a new threat the emperor of outrealm with help from the four contestants of the previous tournement new warriors including the descendant of goro's fallen opponent enter the outrealm tournament
1. Prologue

500 years ago Shang Tsung was banish to the earthrealm with the aid of Goro

he was to unbalance the furies & doom the plant to a chaotic existence by seizing

control of the shaolin tournament he tries to tip the scales of order towards chaos

only five warriors survived the battles and Shang Tsung's scheme would come to a violent

end at the hands of Liu Kang facing execution for his failure for the apparent death of Gor

o Tsung convinces Shao Kahn to grant him a second chance thus returning to his former

master's rightful postition Shang Tsung's new plan is to lure his enemies to compete in

the outworld where they will meet certain death by Shao Kahn himself now the kombat

kontiues.


	2. Chapter 1 The Skull Faced Emperor

Today was suppose to a day of pease love & celebration a day where Mortal Kombat

has now not one but two new champions as the real one had share his victory with the

other until that pease had been interupted by a far more powerful evil Shao Kahn

not only the ruler of outworld but the tyranntic step father of the former princess Kitana.

If you were expected this story to be told by a familar face than you're mistaking i am no

t Liu Kang instead i am someone who is much new to bloodsports much like Kang himself

i am Kung Lao i was name after my ancient ancestor avenged by him at the hands Mr

Johnny Cage semi winner of the Earthrealm contest along with Liu Kang himself. Before

i was a member of the White Lotus i was a shaolin monk living in the region known

as the himalayas than soon lost interest in their teachings & decided to fellow my own

path after 3 years of pilgrimidge & wisdom i discovered the White Lotus Society as they

offered me to learn the knowledge of becoming a great warrior while others though of

still finding themselfs i however wanted to stray away from the hatred of menkind to

find inner bravery in the calm auras of nature. I was meditating peasefully at my

Ancestor's shrine hoping to one day make him proud of his descedant until there was

a dark pressence coming forward on this beautiful day the blue skies begin to blackined

with thunder & lightning leading me to watch outside as temples begin to be struck it

was't that horrible at first until outside of the gates guards had spotted strange humanoid

creatures with montrous fangs & bone like blades out of their wrists this were the tarka

tans a race of otherworldy mutants who eat the brains of their victims. Far away from me

there they stood the four contestants along with the princess fending off against the in

vaders. Liu Kang of all a sudden while remaining at the gate area had been trap by those

savage mutants when fighting them off with dozens of tarkatans begin to break in with

him being draged off i started to run after them outside in the woods as the entrance to

it begin to collaspe behind me i came face to face with them as they continue to run off

with him i knocked one into a spiked trap on the wall as another shoot his blade at me

stabbing another in the neck than throwing it back at my opponent. I continue to fellow

the enemies up the hills with students fighting Tarkatan warriors above me i stumble upo

n catapults which the attackers been throwing students on to them as they're s

hoot to death in the air with two tarkatans in my way i manage to do the save as i than

reached the captures knocking them against the spiked balls behind us crushing two

others guarding a barricate. I walked up to Liu Kang removing the net over him as he

thanked & complmented that i was pretty tough for a man of pease at the acadamy mean

while when Sonya was looking out for invaders back at the temple walls a mysterious

grey ninja grabs her pulling Sonya Blade through a small portal into whatever villainous

place he came from.


	3. Chapter 2 Vengeful Princess of Knowledge

Thinking that we had win against evil we were wrong the battle was over but the war

had just begin with the powerful emperor now enrage for the defeat of Shung Tsung.

With Liu Kang rescued we rush back to the acadamy at the top as Johnny & Kitana

where up there standing to four large boiling cauldrons of liquid fire which were luckily

ready to be poured on the invaders the students with us cut the ropes as we push them

just in time as dozens of tarkatan warriors reach the walls the lava like fluid starts to

burn their grotestque bodies alive as puddles of them spread on the stone green ground.

The tarkatans we though had surrendered already were just getting started instead of

using balders they now were using lite fireballs once they were thrown into the air

othey hit the inside of the white lotus society burning alive some of the students. The

Grand master had appeared introducting us to rise the waterway to put out the flames

me & Liu Kang rushed down to the levers testing our might to break the block which kept

the switch from causing the water to flood the place as we did that the waterway begin to

run fast coming down from the top which manage to put out the fire without damaging

anything afterwards Shao Kahn had ordered the attackers to retreat. Grandmaster & Raid

en had saw how powerfull this new enemy was that night he everyone for a important

annoncement who had now found out about the disappearence of Miss Blade

we had all gather inside of the main temple for the grandmaster to speak sitting down

cornered against the rich oriental statues on each side listen up students He begin to

spoke just as we thought today was a time of celebration & happiness was only the start

of evil itself one of our four warriors Sonya has gone missing assuming the emperor had

something to do with this. Kitana who knew her stepfather more than anyone had interup

ted in order to clarifiy the dimention know as Outrealm while Mortal Kombat had been

settled here in Earthrealm for ages Kitana started to said the tournament has it's roots

in my homeworld longer than ancient times in this world has had the Outworld tourname

nt has begun meaning warriors not only from different lands but also different realms. Kit

ana who finish speaking apologzing for that slight disruptment of Grandmaster with all of

that news said Kitana decided that she would participate in Mortal Kombat this time as sh

e also had a plan which to disguise herself as a assassin working for her tyrant of a step

father in order to gain information about his evil schemes.


	4. Chapter 3 Enter The Dark Realm

Sonya Blade had never thought that a military police team leader like her would end up

getting defeated in the hands of a new enemy force but considering how powerful the

emperor was even the toughest team of warriors wad no match. In The realm of Outworl

d Sonya was taken to the castle dungeon by two guards ordered by Shao Kahn looked

behind a cell in her ripped up tank & shorty shorts with her blond bobcut a mess FUCKAS

SES' she shouted in the cell next to her's were the moans of a familar face thought to be

dead hairless & scared sitting in the right corner in the back. Shao Kahn upstairs in the

throne room without his mask revealing a more human like being in a long golden cape

& crown made from the bones of deceased slaves as he calls fore his loyal minions.

Smoke Sonya's Kidnapper a assassin from earthrealm who can control ol all forms heat.

Jade a dark skinned asian woman in green attire from a race of edenians who dwell in the

land's desert & a old friend of Kitana. Shang Tsung with his young restored once again

working for the emperor thanks to a ancient amulet containing the souls of White Lotus

memebers who died during the attack earlier. Kintaro a tiger like beast part of

Goro's race of four armed creatures valuing to fellow in his fallen brother's footsteps as

being undefeatible. All four of them had come to listen to Shao Kahn Introductions until a

woman's voice had spoked from the shadows asking to help too the woman steps out

revealing to Mileena princess of Outworld & the emperor's biological daughter bearing a

striking resemblance to Kitana except with a black mask & long blonde hair instead of

brown dear father she said let me help i am just as powerful as any of your hired

assassins & warriors Very well than he replied you may help me to conquer the worthless

dimension known as Earthrealm. Shah Kahn with his servants still in the room orders

them to leave to talk to Mileena alone he applying that she can only help him by changing

her appearance for his daughter not to be recognzied by his greatest foes including the

likes of her own half sister. Mileena went to her room after giving the orders by her father

meanwhile Kitana who still at her vanity was using a black dye to change her hair color

Mileena also had the same dye as they cut their hair now reaching their shoulders

changing into leotards with knee high boots & gloves They wore very similar outfits with

different colors which Kitana wore blue & Mileena pink along with a mask to go along with

her attire as the two identical rival half sisters now looked more like each other than ever.

Everyone at the academy was gathered once again as Princess Kitana annouced who woul

d join her & would stay eariler the next day THE WARRIORS THAT WILL BE GOING TO OU

TREALM WITH ME ARE! she shouted holding up a scroll JOHNNY CAGE RAIDEN & KUNG L

AO Liu Kang with shocked along with everyone else as they knew i had been chosen caus

e of my experience traveling the world with all the knowledge i learned over time. Liu

Kang had been told since he was not chosen to remain at the White Lotus Society to help

rebuild the terrific damage which had been done. I was getting ready to train later that

day when Raiden had came been holding something in a cloth taking it out was revealed t

to be some sored of hat however circling it was razor sharp blades saiding it was a special

weapon made for a former monk such as me which i than used on the target dummies

slicing off their straw heads. Kitana & everyone was ready to enter the opening portal on

the hill tops walking in a could felt the presence of a familar face in light blue somewear

around us.


	5. Chapter 4 The Skyward Arena

Liu Kang had fought bravely in the first Mortal Kombat Tournament in Earthrealm with

Cage sharing his title as grand champion with him after once defeating the head of Earth

realm's tournament the soul hungry stealing Shang Tsung. Liu Kang was a great hero ho

w ever for a warrior like myself having to travel across the lands seeking out what what

ever great knowledge i could find therefore i was chosen in his place but i knew i was

going to face even harder threats & opsticals than a ordinary pilgrim has faced before.

We made it out of the portal from Earthrealm to the other side in place was dark windy

& hellish as Kitana explans that it is one of many subrealms to connect to Outworld apro

aching us was were men in long purple robes who were monks from the monastery near

by however one small dististintive feature was how they were floating as if they taken

a vow to be one with the air never touching the ground ever. The Monks continue to

approach us in a friendly greet welcome warriors the tallest one said so you are the

four contestants enter the Outworld tournament come we shall guide you to our monstae

ry for your first arena we follow the Monks entering a small portal leading to the other

side where their home was arriving at the entrance were two tall muscular guards in

skull faced masks who work for The Emperor letting us in. We enter the monastery

looking up we saw how far it was to the top the building was for like a tower of torture

as we heard screams coming somewhere around us where probably criminals who were

getting severely punish for their awful deeds finally making it to the top we begin to

see that the sky from way up there was blue with white clouds as the ground was dark

& windy. Arriving at the rooftop we see a huge crowd of warriors from different Realms

including that of the likes of Outworld itself way far in front of thr crowd was a throne

arriving from two large closed doors was no other than Emperor Shao Khan himself

before our very eyes in person. Shao Kahn who begun to sit on the throne was wearing

a blood red cape not as long as his one back at the palace a golden face skull mask

similar to what the guards were wearing & pieces of spiked bone armor on his chest shoul

ders & legs. Mileena Shao Kahn'd adopted daughter was standing besides him as Kitana

was shocked to see that her identical step sister nos look even more identical to her with

the black hair & same exact outfit but in pink. Shao Kahn stood on his throne looking

over the conestants WELCOME WARRIORS! he begin to spoke TO THE SECOND

TOURNAMENT OF MORTAL KOMBAT HELD HERE IN MY VERY OWN EMPIRE TO SOME OF

YOU WHO THINK THAT COMBAT WAS SIMPLE ENGOUH IN YOUR HOMELAND THINK

AGAIN CAUSE HERE IN THE OUTWORLD TOURNAMENT THE FIGHTS CHALLENGES &

MOST OF ALL THE OPPONENT YOU SHALL ARE FAR MORE BRUTAL & DEADLY THAN YOU

COULD EVER IMAGINE WITH ALL THOSE SAID LET THE FIRST MATCH BEGIN!. I look arou

d the crowd of contestants first there was. Baraka a Tarkatan whose race just attack the

Acadamy now finding himself partiscipating int the Outworld tournament. Torch a outlaw

firestarter wanted in several lands for murder genicide & theft. Hornbuckle a ex war hero

turned bounty hunter & Torch's arch enemy responible for the death of his wife & son.

The next two looked oddly familar as mention by Liu Kang two ninjas one in light blue the

other bright green. Reptile a minion of Shang Tsung slay by the hands the of champion

for his attack on his parent part of a race of Reptilian assasssins called The Saurians who

had live in the realm of Zaterra all their life after leaving their homeland. Sub Zero arch

nemesis to Scorpion similar to Torch & Hornbuckle last seen murdered by the hands of his

firy rival possible someone else going by that name from his clan. Shao Kahn had begin

the Tournament selecting the first contestants two of them approach the arena a water

ninja in black atire with a bird mask & what appears to be a spike ball before turning into

a demon warrior doughing the opponent's aqua attacks before spliting his entire body in

half than up next was a warrior in red armor with devilish red skin with the letter r on his

chest plate using super speed against the demon warrior until his legs get brutally cut off

finish with the winner turning into the spike ball impaling him. I looked at the violence i

had encountered lately along the way here realizing how brutal life for me right now is co

mpared to the peaceful pilgrimage i been on for years up next was myself against the

creature doughing every fast attack it had against me after that once he was about to

come out of ball form i punch him hard in the stomach causing my opponent to cough up

blood & yellowish green drool allowing myself to use my razor sharp hat to decapitate hi

m as the demon warrior's head falls off with a single gash to the throat.


End file.
